Camila Cabello
(age 21) Cojímar, Habana del Este, Cuba | gender = Female | nicknames = | genres = Pop | occupation = Singer-songwriter | years active = 2012-present }} Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao (born March 3, 1997) is a Cuban-American singer and songwriter. She rose to prominence as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, which was formed on the second season of the American edition of The X Factor in 2012 with Dinah Jane and was one of her's closest friends and bandmates. Trivia * They are the two youngest members of the group. * They always kiss each other's cheeks. * They always pair up together. * They once sat very close to each other during the Acoustic Set before their performance for the Neon Lights Tour. * Dinah saved Camila from tripping over a speaker at the 500 Festival for Kids Day in Indiana. * They were one beside of the other in the performances of We Are Never Getting Back Together, Skyscraper, A Thousand Years, I'll Stand By You, Anytime You Need A Friend, Anything Could Happen, Impossible and Let It Be. * They hugged twice after the Skyscraper performance. * Camila said to Dinah: I Love You. * They were holding hands many times during the performance of I'll Stand By You. * Camila and Dinah share the same room. * They both like to make duck faces. * When Camila turned 18, she told Dinah "Kiss me I'm legal!" * Caminah Eskimo-kissed each other * They went to a Austin Mahone and a 5SOS concert together. * Camila's departure from the girl group in 2016, strained their friendship. Dinah has mentioned in an interview with Chelsea Briggs that she respects Camila and wish her good luck with her music career.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvGteGhSbu8 YouTube - Chelsea Catches Up With Dinah Jane] * "You're a blessing to me and A gift to the WORLD" - Dinah on Camila * "Pero like, happy birthday to my Karla�� to my other half chancho ❤️, my chola, my CuBongan sista.. My TOKOsis! You know if I call you my TOKOsis your practically considered my day1! So your pretty much stuck with me lol You be the illest n the realest of em all. if I had a magic wand �� I'd wave it & bring ThingThing to our front door with a big ribbon on ThingThings forehead lol Oooo Mui caliente! lol besides the low key insiders that we have.. Wink wink lol You know I ride or die for you always!! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! I love your gutts and a half lol I love you like a fat kid loves cake!(like literally) lol So enjoy this beautiful day sis becs it's your day to shine bright like a diamond! Ofa atu" - Dinah on Camila * i love you so much I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ANYMORE UR JUST SO GAH ILY TOKOSIS" - Camila on Dinah * "so because it is your birthday here is my very useless attempt at trying to explain as best i can in the constricted amount of Instagram characters how thankful I am that you are you, that in a world without the you's, the me's would laugh and dance a lot less, and everything would be quiet and boring and less bass would be bumpin. we'd all look at things through a sepia filter as opposed to a chrome filter. JA FEEL. if there's anything I've learned it's that it's incredibly important to surround yourself with people that inspire you- and you inspire me to be a better person, if i get lucky and you rub off on me and you give me even a smidge of the purity that's in your mind, the loyalty to the people you love, the easiness with which you live and the selflessness in your heart, I'll be set. i can't ever thank you enough for listening to me rant about boys and giving me words to make me feel less insane, for keeping my secrets and trusting me with yours, for being the life of the party and walking around with your boom box even at the airport for Gods sake, for cheering me on, for balancing out being soft and forgiving yet loyal and strong, and for showing me what true sisterhood means.another thing I've learned is that the universe brings certain people together because they were meant to be a part of each other, and I believe we were meant to have become sisters, I know how much it kills you to be away from the family that you do everything for and the look in your eyes that tears everyone apart when you leave them at the airport but I hope you know that you are my sister and I will fight for you to the ends of the earth always. PEEPS if you're lucky enough to find a good person, keep them close. I keep it clingy. LOL. and Dinah, if you were aware of how special you are (which I am pretty sure you're not) you might as well be the most arrogant mothatruckaaaa in the world but you're not, and i guess that's part of the magic. here's to more movie moments, I love you so much, OALA AND COOCHIE FOREVZ" - Camila on Dinah * "Somewhere in the world it's still March 3! And I know I'm a little late bt I promise WALZ I didn't forget how SPECIAL this day is! So let me start off by saying how THANKFUL I am to have you in my life! The sleepless loooonng nights we stay up talking about "LIFE" aka boys ... the many "missions" we stay pullin behind Big Robs back �� (jk big Rob if your reading this hehe) the many DRY jokes we tell each other .. And PRETend like it was the funniest thing ever lol the many many nick names we have for each other .. (Why do we do this btw? Lol) The times we "WINGMAN" for each other wink wink and the times we share secrets and know that We can TRUST each other .. the dance parties we have in our hotel rooms and even tho I'm not feelin your playlist sometimes . . I ain't gotta choice bt slowly love ur music! Lol the many times we have cried and wiped each other's tears !! I THANK GOD for you! You are one of my BESTess friends my lifetime sister my everything .. HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLD HEAD.. Your an adult now ewww lol jk jk I pray you have many more years to come WALZ! "Love always CHEENS" * Ps: just so you all know I willingly let her CAKE me in the face ��''" - Dinah on Camila'' ** "CHINA JANE, let me just come right out and say that everybody and their mother knows im obsessed with you. if you look up the caminah tag, it's really a series of gifs of me trying to hold your hand/ lick your face/ koala hug you/ try to make you laugh. i am like hopelessly in sister-love with you and it's pathetic. but here's the thing everyone. if you knew Dinah you would do the same thing. because this woman is damn magical. does it make sense to thank you for being you? because I am so thankful to God that you are you. i am so thankful for 3 am when you're so exhausted you can't even keep your eyes open and you listen to me cry and tell me everything's gonna be okay. i am thankful for those nights we've seen each other absolutely broken and we've had to hold each other to not fall apart. i am thankful that we are each other's sword and shield. even if we're annoyed at each other, you will defend me to no end and have my back if anybody messes with me and i the same with you because we believe in loyalty. you trust me with your secrets and i trust you with mine. i am thankful for when i need you to be my wingman and you tell me "YOU GOT THIS WALZ" and when I'm your wingman and I tell you- and l will say it again and again- that you are the most gorgeous, talented, kind hearted woman any man that approaches you will ever have in his ENTIRE life and if anybody tries to take away your smile (btw have you seen Dinah's smile? it's like a unicorn) but if anyone tries to take it away I may be small but I CAN KICK. kind of. well I'll do it for you china. i am thankful that today a real life poly princess was born into the world and her name is Dinah jane Hansen and it is the most beautiful thing to see How much she cares about where she come from and speaks up for the poly community with such pride in her eyes. today you were born and I received the gift of true friendship, of loving someone so much your heart swells. you mean the world to me China. i love you forever, walz" - Camila on Dinah References Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Fifth Harmony Members Category:Singers Category:Females Category:People